Chère famille
by Lorrym
Summary: [traduction] Les lettres qu'ont envoyé les enfants de la nouvelle génération lors de leur première journée à Poudlard.


_**Disclaimer :** Cette fic ne m'appartient pas, ce n'est qu'une traduction de la fiction "Dear Family" de Shuckface9, donc si vous lisez assez bien l'anglais vous pouvez aller la lire directement de son côté !_

 _NB : Cette hisoire peut se compléter (pas obligatoirement avec "This is our Time" du même auteur. Elle n'est pour le moment pas traduite, mais peut-être que je tenterai lorsque cette fic sera finie ...!_

* * *

 **La lettre de Teddy**

Tout les adultes étaient assis autour de la table du Terrier, attendant la lettre de Teddy. Les enfants étaient tous assis par terre, jouant ensemble pendant que les plus jeunes étaient assis sur les genoux de leurs parents. Victoire était la plus impatiente, voulant désespérément avoir des nouvelles de son meilleur ami et exprimant à qui voulait l'entendre son souhait d'aller à Poudlard de suite malgré qu'elle devait attendre encore deux ans. Harry ne pouvait pas croire que Teddy y était déjà alors que le temps où il le changeait et lui faisait prendre son bain semblait être si proche alors que maintenant, il était parti à l'école. Harry n'avait aucun doute que Teddy allait bien travailler étant donné qui étaient ses parents, mais il s'inquiétait plus à propos de lui-même et de comment il allait faire sans avoir son neveu avec lui. À ce moment là, la chouette que Harry avait acheté à Teddy pour sa rentrée scolaire vola par la fenêtre et jeta la lettre sur ses genoux. Teddy avait nommé sa chouette Dora et elle était majestueuse. L'arrivée de la lettre figea tout le monde, y comprit Harry. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt.

" Qu'est ce que tu attends Oncle Harry, ouvre-là. " Insista Victoire.

Harry ouvrit la lettre en priant pour que Teddy aille bien et ne supplie pas d'être ramené à la maison. Tout les yeux étaient fixés sur Harry alors qu'il commença à lire.

" _Cher Oncle Harry_

 _J'espère que Dora t'as correctement donné la lettre, c'est une chouette merveilleuse merci de me l'avoir offerte. Poudlard est incroyable, même si je ne m'attendait pas à y aller en bateau. Vivement demain, j'explorerai cet endroit dès que je le pourrai. Je m'inquiétai de ne connaître personne mais je me suis souvenu que Hagrid et Oncle Neville seraient là si j'en ai besoin. Dis à Mamie Molly que je suis désolé, mais le festin était presque aussi bon que le dîner qu'elle nous a fait dimanche._

 _J'espère que tu n'est pas déçu, mais je suis à Poufsouffle, la maison de ma mère, tu penses qu'elle serait fière ? Je me suis déjà fait un nouvel ami, il s'appelle Joey. Tu as déjà vu la salle commune des Poufsouffles, elle est incroyable. On s'y sent comme chez soi et les couleurs sont super, peut-être que quand tu viendra faire quelques cours je pourrai te la montrer._

 _Dit à la famille qu'ils me manquent déjà mais qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas, je rentrerai pour Noël. Et dis à Victoire que je n'aurai pas le temps de lui manquer, elle sera avec moi assez tôt._

 _Je vous aimes_

 _Teddy "_

Harry posa la lettre en face de lui et regarda le reste de la famille. Ils l'observaient tous, visiblement soulagés que Teddy s'intégrait bien.

" C'est un Poufsouffle, " leur dit Harry. " Comment diable pourrai-t-il penser que je serai déçu de lui parce que c'est un Poufsouffle ? Et qu'est ce que ça signifie est-ce que sa mère sera fière de lui, bien sûr qu'elle le sera et son père aussi ! "

Les adultes le regardèrent mais ne purent lui donner de réponse. Ce fut Victoire qui prit la parole.

" Peut-être que c'est parce que toute sa famille était à Gryffondor, à part sa mère ".

Les parents la regardèrent avec surprise, c'était une bonne théorie. Harry se sentit légèrement soulagé. Il avait pensé pendant quelques secondes que c'était parce qu'il avait mit trop de pression à Teddy pour qu'il fasse tout parfaitement.

" Il n'a pas à s'inquiéter, il ne me décevra jamais. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on devrai tous lui répondre ? " Demanda Harry au groupe.

La famille passa le reste de la nuit à choisir ce qu'il fallait dire à Harry et comment répondre à ses questions. Tout ce qu'Harry pouvait penser était que pour que sont neveu soit un Poufsouffle, c'est qu'il l'avait élevé correctement.


End file.
